Memories
by Anime Khat
Summary: EdxRoy, AlxWinry Ed is having memories from the past, before Colonel Roy Mustang's disappearance. Can some of the memories be too much for the now 20 year old man?


I'm Ba-ack! Hopefully, I can get a few more chapters done in my other stories, never mind add more to this one...

Going to be a few-chapter, one-shot wonder.

I, sadly, do not own any Fullmetal Alchemist characters, nor did I create anything to do with them, or the anime itself... sadly.

* * *

Tears glistened down Edward Elric's cheeks as he read the slightly burnt note in his hands. Only when a tear hit the paper did he start wiping them away. He sat down steadily on the bed, and re-reads the letter for the tenth time, each time adding to the batch of tears that seemed to never end.

The not simply marked the disappearance of a military figure. Colonel Roy Mustang was nowhere to be found after a car accident near Headquarters in Central. The known womanizer, and dreamed future Fuher, had disappeared right in front of everyone's noses, and became one of the biggest mysteries of its time.

Ed's tears soon ran dry as he leaned against the wall behind the bed. The letter floated lifelessly from his hands onto his lap, his stare blank. Already, Memories began floating into his head; Memories of a car crash years before that changed his and Mustangs' lives.

* * *

Roy woke up and yawned, subconsciously reaching for the light, as it was always dark when he began to get ready. A light moan from the figure next to him made him stop and smile slightly. He had forgotten about the sleepover the two of them had had that night, and would probably not be permitted to forget again. The cold touch of auto mail brought him back to his senses.   
"Sleep well?" Came Edward Elric's voice as he woke up.   
"Very." Came Roy's voice softly. Another moan came from Ed as he sat up and clutched his head, cringing."You need something for that? You hit it rather hard... Or, rather, hopefully, not too hard..." Roy murmured as he put a hand on the boy's shoulder. He had worries that it was his current head injury that lead the boy into bed with him, and not his heart.   
Ed just flinched a bit at his voice.

* * *

It had been a rainy day as Edward and Alphonse Elric made their way to Central Headquarters. They were making their way back from their lunch break while doing some research for the Colonel. Ed wasn't paying attention before crossing the street. 

Roy stood outside, looking rather gloomily up at the sky, his mouth slightly open as if he was a turkey waiting to drown itself. The sound of a screech and an abrupt action had him on top of Ed on top of the pavement as the boy went limp in his arms. A small trickle of blood came from the back of the boy's head as Roy lifted him, wincing at the broken foot he'd received from the oncoming car that nearly killed his subordinate.

* * *

A slight whimper came from Edward as he looked down the bed at Roy's foot. The limb was in a set cast, already signed by members of the office. Even Riza left her mark, as a slight chunk of the cast was shot off by one of her bullets. Roy put a reassuring hand on the blonde's shoulder again.   
"It wasn't your fault." He coaxed, gently tugging the boy back into a laying-down position. Ed simply relaxed into the man's arms, a small tear rolling down his cheek.

* * *

Edward was shaken awake by a jolt from the train. He looked up at the dark clouds outside his booths' window and sighed.  
Alphonse looked up at his brother, a concerned look on his face as his golden eyes observed the man. For that was what Edward had become, many years having passed since that day remembered.   
"Brother, are you alright?" Al asked, receiving a tired glance from the older sibling.   
"Fine." was all Ed could say as the train began to pull to a stop.

* * *

Later that morning, Roy had to use crutches to get to his desk. He would have gone with the doctor's suggestions for both he and Ed to stay in bed that day, but after a threat from Riza, decided it was better to feel some pain, rather then to be dead and feel none at all.   
A few rough corners and some bangs on the doors, and Roy was in his office, his foot resting in a chair near his desk. He was currently using a clipboard to sign the day's paperwork, as it was difficult to work on his desk with his pained foot up. A soft knock on the door, and Roy was about to shout for that person to go away, when Edward poked his head inside. 

Any anger Roy had in his face drained to concern as the boy softly padded into the room, and shut the door behind him. "Sir, I..." Roy stopped him, putting a hand up. "I thought I told you to call me by my first name. And Edward, what are you doing out of bed? The doctor said you should be away from noise and too much amounts of light, lest your concussion get worse. Ed sighed slightly and made his way over to the couch. Roy tried to head over to the couch as well to comfort the boy in whatever problem he was having, but only received a crunch and a wave of pain as he had forgotten the problem with his foot.

A moment later, the two of them were on the floor, Ed cradling Roy's head in his lap as the Flame Alchemist ground his teeth in pain.   
"Roy, I'm so sorry, I-" He was interrupted by a hand caressing his cheek. "It was my fault I made you stay in central." Roy murmured. "Besides... A broken foot isn't as bad as a concussion. You should get some sleep. I'll close the curtains in here, and you can rest on the couch." He wiped away a threatening tear as the blonde nodded and helped him to his feet.

* * *

"Fullmetal?" 

Edward looked up at the Major Armstrong. "Yes?" he asked, his voice slightly drowned out from the crowds of people in the train station.   
Armstrong frowned slightly as they stopped their march towards Central Headquarters. "Is there anything you need to talk about?" the buff man asked, respectively quiet during most of the walk as Ed was.   
"No... Its nothing." He started walking again, Alphonse and the Major exchanging glances.   
They continued walking after a while, catching up with the blonde man.

* * *

"Colonel, I really must-"   
"Shhh..." Roy put his gloved fingers to his lips as he rested his eyes on the sleeping boy on the couch. He rested in the chair, any movement causing him pain. "He needs silence." He whispered to Hawkeye, giving a slight glare in her direction.   
"Yes, Sir." Riza whispered, coming closer to the desk for Roy to hear her. "But you need to go back to the medical ward. If you accidentally moved the bone-" She was cut off again.  
"I'm fine." Roy murmured, slightly disliking the babying he was getting from her. "I don't need a mother to try and nurse me back to health."  
"Its not my fault if the tissue gets infected." Was all the female said as she disappeared from the darkened office. 

Roy sighed and wiped sleep from his eyes. Since when did Hawkeye worry about him? After all, it wasn't a hand he broke; he could still do the countless amounts of paperwork that she brought in every day. He took a quick peek out the window and noticed that it was rather dark outside. He had been off of work for two hours, but decided it best not to move from his position, a rough throb of pain making its way through his leg each time he tried.

After a few minutes of watching the Fullmetal sleep, Havoc walked in quietly, already threatened earlier to be burnt to a crisp if he wasn't silent. He carried some blankets and pillows as Fuery followed behind with a folded-up cot. "Thought you could use a little sleep, considering it's a long trip upstairs back to your room, sir." Fuery whispered, setting up the cot next to a wall by the couch. Havoc placed a blanket over Ed and started putting blankets and pillows over the cot.

"Did Armstrong put you two up to this?" Roy asked sleepily, annoyed but glad for it. After receiving a nod from Havoc, he gripped the crutches and stood on his good foot, gritting his teeth while he clinked over to the cot and sat down. He wondered where the pain medication the doctor had given him went, but couldn't think of any places that it could be.  
"Sir, do you need anything else?" Fuery asked, standing at attention.   
Roy shook his head, and the pair left the room. The sound of a lighter flicking on outside the door as the chain-smoker lit up a cigarette. Roy leaned the crutches against the wall and relaxed onto the cot, unaware of two golden eyes watching him.

Before falling asleep completely, Roy felt the warmth of another body joining him on the cot as Ed crawled under the covers.   
The man gently tugged out the rubber band in the boy's hair and ran his fingers through it to get out the braids.  
"Goodnight, Roy." Came a light whisper.   
"Goodnight, Ed." Roy replied before they fell asleep.

* * *

Short chapter, I know, but I'm impatient when writing things... Will try to add more into the next chapter... -AK 


End file.
